Dal Subin
Perfil thumb|250px|Subin *'Nombre:' 박수빈 / Park Soo Bin *'Nombre Artistico:' Subin *'Profeción:' Cantante, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 175 cm *'Peso: '''50 kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Agencia': Happy Face Entertainment Dramas *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014, cameo) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013, cameo) *Roller Coaster Season 3 (TvN, 2013, cameo) Películas *Three Summer Night (2015, cameo) Temas para dramas *''Head and Turn Around'' (feat. Serri) tema para God's Quiz 2 (2011) Programas TV *Hidden Singer (6/09/14) *Comedy Road (17/08/14) *League of Legends Champions Summer 2014 (16/08/14, como MC) *9to6 (20/06/14) *Korean Hot Square (24/05/14, ep 5) *9to6 (23/05/14) *9to6 (16/05/14) *Korean Hot Square (14/05/14, ep 5) *9to6 (9/05/14) *Korean Hot Square (7/05/14, ep 4) *Quiz Show (4/05/14) *9to6 (2/05/14) *MBC’s “Man Reading About Baseball” (2014, como MC) *Witch Hunt (11/04/14) *JTBC Hot Square (11/04/14, Subin) *JTBC Hot Square (9/04/14) *JTBC Hot Square (2/04/14) *KBS Spokesman (1/04/14) *A Guy Who Reads Baseball (31/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/03/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *KBS Full House (21/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (7/03/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *KBS Vitamin (26/02/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/02/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The Show Live Chat (18/02/14, junto a Woohee) *Escape Crisis No. 1 (17/02/14) *Unbearable School 2 (14/02/14, junto a Ah Young y Gaeun) *The Beatle Code 2 (28/01/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *KBS Hello Counselor (27/01/14, junto a Woohee) *1000 Songs Challenge (12/01/14, junto a Woohee y Ahyoung) *Happy Together (9/01/14, Subin) *KBS1 ‘Happy Plant’ (8/01/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *MNET ‘Moon Hee Jun’s Pure 15’ (8/01/14, junto a Woohee) *Happy Together (3/01/14) *Radio Star (1/01/14) *tvN‘s Find the Fake (2013, como MC) *MBC Music Toktok Marbling (2013, como MC) *2013 Style Icon Awards (24/10/13) *2013 Korea Drama Festival (2/10/13, como MC) *Baseball Girls (26/08/13, junto a Gaeun) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (25/08/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *All The Kpop (13/08/13, junto a Serri) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (4/08/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Golden Camera (1/08/13) *1000 Songs Challenge (28/07/13, junto a Woohee y Gaeun) *Quiz to Change the World (15/06/13, junto a Ah Young) *Stress Out (24/04/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Stress Out (17/04/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Weekly Idol (13/02/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *TV Daily (7/02/13) *1vs100 (29/01/13, junto a Jiyul) *Porridge Making Woman, Undying Man (22/01/13) *Dream Team (13/01/13) *Music Storage (2012, como MC) *Economy Today (28/12/12, entrevista) *Kimchi (7/12/12, junto a Woohee) *Kimchi (1/12/12, junto a Woohee) *One Table (20/10/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The GURUPOP Show (9/10/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Sonbadak TV (2/10/12) *10 Min Box (3/09/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The Beatle Code 2 (20/08/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *MTV Studio C (16/08/12, junto a Gaeun y Woohee) *MTV Studio C (17/05/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (10/05/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (3/05/12, como MC) *Star Interview (3/05/12, junto a Ahyoung) *MTV Studio C (26/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (19/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (12/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (5/04/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (29/03/12, como MC) *MTV Studio C (22/03/12, como MC) *Weekly Idol (28/01/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *MBC‘s ‘Exploration of Genders (2012) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (2011) *MBC‘s ‘Koreana Jones (2011, como MC) *KBS Happy Together 3 (3/02/11) *Idol Brain Collision (3/02/11, junto a Dal★Shabet) Compositora *Just Pass By - Dalshabet (2014) Programas de Radio *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (13/02/14, junto a Ahyoung) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio (12/02/14) *Choi Yang Rak's Radio (21/01/14, junto a Gaeun) *Noon Music Party Radio (3/11/13, junto a Ahyoung) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio(23/09/13, junto a Ahyoung) *Boom Youngstreet Radio (9/07/13) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio (2/07/13) Videos Musiales *Driving Road - CLEF Project (2013) *I Need A Girl - Taeyang (2010) Anuncios *BNT International (2014, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *EnC (2014, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *SKY MEDIA (2014, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Elysian Ski Resort (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *RPG Move of God (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Headrang (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Sword Girls S for Kakao (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *MIGISHOW (2013) *Vitamin Water 2.0 (2013, junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *Olleh TV – Baseball Relay Kia Episode (2012) *SONOVI (2012 junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) *VIVO (2012 junto a ' 'Dal★Shabet) (anuncio chino) Modelaje *Park Sul-Nyeo's 'Hanbok Fashion Show' (25/09/13) *CFDK Hallyu Fashion Show (17/08/13, modelo de pasarela) *K-Pop Collection (1/05/13, modelo de pasarela) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Dal★Shabet *'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae *'Educación:' **Hanlim Multi Arts High School (Graduada) **Konkuk University’s Fine Arts Culture College (especialización en teatro y en entretenimiento) *'Hobbies: Tomar fotografías / Caminar / Cantar *Se desmayo en una actuación en un OT (Orientación Profesional) de un colegio en Kwangju el 30 de marzo dado que se encontraba exausta a causa de su apretada agenda. *Modelo princípal de GV2. *Tiene unas mejillas muy lindas. *Es la más alta del grupo. *Era modelo en Seúl, y vivia sola, aun teniendo solo 15 años. *En un programa de variedades ella menciono que seria divertido salir con Mir de MBLAQ *Fue al mismo instituto que Krystal de F(x). Ambas se han graduado en el mismo año. Han aparecidó varias fotos en las que ambas estaban sentadas juntas con su uniforme el día de su graduación. También asistía a este instituto JongUp, Il Hoon, SeJoon y Ahreum. *Tiene un pequeño lunar en la zona de la barbilla. *La cantante ha sufrido heridas en las pierdas y la cadera después de una colisión ocurrida justo después de que Subin finalizara el rodaje del programa de variedades de '''MBC Everyone,Nine to Six 2 durante el fin de semana. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galería Soo Bin.jpg Soo Bin2.jpg Soo Bin3.jpg Soo Bin4.png Soo Bin5.jpg Soo Bin6.jpg Soo Bin7.jpg Soo Bin8.jpg Categoría:Happy Face Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMaknae